It's Simple
by OnlyMondler
Summary: When your best friend saves you from something traumatic, you never know what could happen.
1. It's Simple

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRIENDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

**AN: I KNOW IS SAID THAT I WOULD WRITE AND EPILOGUE FOR OUR HERO, BUT I RAN OUT OF IDEAS. AND THE LAST CHAPTER SOUNDED LIKE A GOOD PLACE TO STOP. ANYWAY, THIS CHAPTER I WROTE IN SCHOOL BECAUSE I WAS BROAD, (I REALLY DON'T LIKE MIDDLE SCHOOL) SO HERE YOU GO. (FYI SET IN SEASON 1)**

It's Simple

MONICA'S POV

It's simple I don't want to be here, Chandler doesn't want to be here. It's simple Chandler saved me.

We were in the coffee house, Gunther gave us the keys to lock up, and Chandler had gone to the bathroom. While I was waiting for him someone came into the coffee house, I thought it was just one of my friends. I looked over at the man that now sat on the couch, then I realized that he had his hand on my leg. Before I knew it he planted me into the couch, laid on top of me, and kissed me. I wanted to break free, I wanted to be safe at home in my bed, I wanted Chandler to save me. I tried to break free, but his hand held tightly onto my wrists. He started to take off my shirt, before I heard someone yell behind me.

"What is going on?!" Chandler yelled after he exited the bathroom.

"Who are you?!" The man yelled and got off me.

"Her boyfriend!" Chandler yelled, I knew he was lying, but he only want to protect me.

"That's to bad, for tonight she is mine." The man said and crawled back on top of me to take of my shirt. As he continued to kiss me I began to cry. I desperately I wanted Chandler to get him off. Then I felt him get pulled off of me. I watched as Chandler tried to punch him. I watched in horror as the man pulled out a gun and shot Chandler in the chest. The gun shot and the man looked at Chandler's still forum. He glared at me before he left the coffee house. After the man was totally gone, I quickly pulled on my shirt and ran over to Chandler. I knelled by his side and gently ran my fingers over the bullet wound on his chest. As tears fell down my face, I lightly kissed his cheek.

I jumped into action and ran over to the phone on the counter. With shaky hands I picked up the receiver and dialed 911. As it dialed I left my eye's glued on Chandler

"911, what's your emergency?" A woman asked from the other end.

"Hello, My-my friend has been shot." I shuttered.

"Ok miss stay calm, where was he or she shot?" The woman asked.

"In the chest." I said with a sob.

"Ok miss where are you?" The woman asked.

"Central Perk, it's in the village."

"Ok miss the ambulance is on it's way." The woman said. I didn't bother to say goodbye or thank you, I just hung up the phone and ran back to Chandler's side. His hand was draped over his abdomen, that was now covered in blood. At this point I didn't care if I got blood all over me. I took his hand in mine and held it my chest. My thumb stroked small circles on the back of his hand, as silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Don't you dare leave me, Chandler Bing." I whispered and brought his hand up to mine and kissed it softly. "You are my best friend and I love you. You don't deserve this, you are so sweet. Why did this happen to you honey?" My own words made me sob even harder. I pushed away the hair from his forehead and kissed it.

It wasn't long before the paramedics arrived. I watched in silence as they moved Chandler onto the gurney. And in less than two minutes we were off.

Now here I am sitting in the ER waiting for the news on Chandler's condition. After they had taken Chandler into surgery, I called the rest of out friends. I didn't tell them over the phone, I just said come to the hospital quickly.

"Monica!" I hear someone yell from the entrance. I turn around to be faced by my four friends.

"Monica are you ok? Why is there blood on your shirt?" Ross asks.

"Ross," I say and walk around to stand in front of him. "I'm fine," I take a pause. "it's Chandler." I finally manage to say.

"Chandler? What's wrong with him?" Rachel asks.

"He's been shot." I state.

"What?" Joey asks softly.

"What do you mean Chandler got shot?" Phoebe asks.

"It's all my fault I am so sorry" I say and bury my face in my hands

"Mon how is this your fault?" Ross asks.

"I should have just let the guy rape me." I sob.

"What?!" My four friends yell.

"Mon start from the beginning." Phoebe says calmly.

"Gunther gave us the keys to lock up, and Chandler went to the bathroom. This guy came into the coffee house and tried to rape me. Chandler tried to pull him of, but then the guy shot him in the chest." I say quietly.

"Mon it's not your fault." Rachel says and pulls me into a hug.

"Is anyone here for Chandler Bing?" A doctor asks as he walks into the waiting room.

"That's us." I say.

"Well has slipped into coma. The bullet entered his lung, which caused it to fill with blood. He is now on a ventilator, we have made him comfortable, but there is a good chance that he won't pull through." I sob trying to suppress my tears. "Would one of you like to see him?" The doctor asks. In one swift motion my friends turn to face me. I look at the doctor and I nod slightly. With that he leads me back to his room. As I enter the room I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open my eyes when I hear the click of the door.

As soon as I open my eyes I see him, I see his bed propped up at a 45 degree angle, the blanket covers his stomach, and his hands lay on top of the blanket. Then my eyes look at his face, his beautiful face. His shining blue eyes are covered by his closed eye lids, and his mouth is opened just enough for the ventilator.

The only sound I can here, is the sound of the heart monitor. The constant beep that haunts my mind.

I take his hand in mine, careful of the IV in his arm, and rub tiny circles over his forehand. I want so badly for his hand to react, even though I know it won't. The peaceful look on his face, scares the crap out of me. I would do anything in my power to pull him out of this pain.

"Chandler, I know you can here me. Baby I need you to come back to me. Why didn't I tell you. I have loved since the moment you showed up with that stupid hair cut. What are we going to do without you? Who's gonna fill the silence? I swear if you die I will never get over it." My own words successfully make me cry harder. I can no longer stand on my own legs, so I pull up a chair and sit down. Suddenly I need more contact with Chandler. So gently, ever so gently, I lay my head on his stomach, and fall asleep.

I am awaken by a hand gently stroking my head. I look up and a pair of bright blue eyes suddenly lock lock mine.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**AN: I have looked over season 1, and I have decided to place this story directly after TOW the birth, but just before TOW Rachel finds out. **

He did it, he woke up! Those shining blue hues looking back into mine. Honestly he could look better, his hair is disheveled, his skin as white as snow and the ventilator is still sucking down his throat. His eyes are like the only good thing of him that is left.

As I stare into his eyes, I see so much pain. If anything I feel responsible. I don't know why. I would do anything to pull him out of pain, though. He is my best friend, and I am in love with him, that's why I feel responsible.

I almost believe that this is all a dream. So, secretly, I pinch myself. It turns out that it isn't. I have never been good at hiding stuff from him. He looks at me funny, that's when I realize that he knew, so much for a secret.

The silence is killing me. Even though I know that he can't talk, I speak anyway. "Hi." What a good way to start a conversation with someone who is on a ventilator, Monica. I thought. I smile tugs at my lips as he points to the ventilator. "Sweetie I know you can't talk, I know." I say. An idea pops into my mind, but it involves leaving the room. "Honey, would you be ok if I left the room for a minute?" I ask, he nods his head and then I leave the room. I then walk to the nurses satiation, I ask them if they have any paper and they give me a piece of paper, I then walk back into Chandler's room and hand him the piece of paper. I then hand him a pen from the white board, I see that he is writing something I just can't make it out. He holds it up, a tear rolls down my face as I read it. 'Mon, I heard what you said and... I love you too.'

Seriously, right now I want to run to the roof and scream out; I am in love with Chandler Bing, and he loves me back! Or you know my friends would be enough.

I am pretty sure that we crossed over from 'the friends zone' to actual relationship. Huh technically I am Chandler's girlfriend, and Chandler is my boyfriend. I just need clarification. "So does that mean that there is an us?" I ask. Again, he is writing something down. He holds it up an it reads; 'only if you want to'. "Well I want to." I say. He stretches his arms out for me, I happily accept, and we share a hug that has actual feelings.

We pull apart a the sound of a knock at the door. I look and I see Joey standing in the doorway. "I couldn't wait anymore." He says. I give him a warm smile, and gesture for him to come in farther. "I'll be in the waiting room." I say, both men nod and I exit the room.

I am about to turn the corner to the waiting room, but I hear my name being said multiple times. "Do you think Monica will be ok? I mean they seem super close, closer than me and her." I hear Rachel say.

"I don't know, Chandler is so important to her. If he does die, I don't know if she will be able to move past it." Ross says.

"I have a very bad feeling about all of this. I mean shot in the chest, that had to be bad." Phoebe says. A not has formed in my stomach, the thought of Chandler dying makes me feel like throwing up. I run to the nearest bathroom and do just that.

"No he can't die." I whisper as I lean against the wall. "He just can't." I say again. I begin to think about every good moments we have ever spent together. Like the time he said I was one of his favorite people, the time he said if we were forty and neither of us were married, we would get together, and countless others.

But then I start to think about life, if we never met. I would probably still be fat, me and Ross would have defiantly gone separate ways, Joey wouldn't be in my life. There are so many things that I take for granted that this is making me realize just how important things are.

How would life be without him? The group would most likely drift apart, because Joey wouldn't be able to afford living by himself. Ross, because he would say that it would be to hard to live with out his best friend, Rachel eh I don't think she would leave. But Phoebe, she would go with the majority of the group which would be to leave. Oh my god, he is part of the glue that holds the group together. No not today, he is not getting away from me this easily.

I quickly walk out of the bathroom, and run back into Chandler's room. I walk into the room and see Joey sitting by his side. But Chandler is now off of the ventilator. I don't care if Joey gets scared by what he sees. After I shut the door, I run up to Chandler and glue my lips onto his. First he is surprised, but then he brings his hand up to cradle my head. Honestly not the most romantic first kiss ever, but he is a great kisser. "Wow guys, whatcha doin?" I hear Joey ask. Even though I can hear him, I chose to ignore him. But then the awkwardness kicks in.

"hey Joe can you give us minute?" I ask, after I pull away.

"Ya baby!" He exclaims

"Joe, I am in no condition for that." Chandler says quietly. I haven't heard him talk since 'the incident', but his voice has changed. Not only has it gotten quieter, it relaxes me even more that his usual voice. "Please Joe?" He asks. Joey sighs and leaves the room. I turn my attention back to Chandler, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Hi baby girl." He says in the softest voice ever.

"I can't believe you heard everything." I say.

"Was my hair really that stupid?" He asks, sarcastically.

"That's the thing you're focusing on?" I ask.

"Mon, it's me. What do you expect?" He asks.

"Nothing because I love you." I say in reply.

"Well that's good because I love you, too, and if you don't kiss me again, I will just have to die." Well now he is joking about something so serious. The reason I came back is because I was afraid of just that. But I can't stay mad at him, I love him. So I pull him into a long, gentle, kiss. The emotions are right at the surface, and they are being brought out in this one, powerful, kiss. His lips are so soft, moving just perfectly with mine. If this isn't love the someone please explain it. This one kiss is amazing, the emotions are coming at me so strong that I need to express them somehow. Before I know it I feel him pull away and softly stoke my cheeks. "I felt it, too." He says as he continues to stroke my cheek. "And believe you me, I'm not going anywhere."

**AN: SORRY FOR THE DELAY, WEEK BEFORE SPRING BREAK CAN BE HECTIC.**


	3. Count On Me

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. _**

**_AN: Hi. So I am switching up the POV, just for this chapter I don't know yet, anyway this chapter will be in Rachel's POV. _**

I knock softly on Chandler's door and hear someone say "come in." I assume that was Monica. I push the door open and walk in. I see Monica sitting by Chandler's side, rubbing small circles on his hand. I smile slightly when they both look at me.

"Hey!" I say as I approach the bed.

"Hey." Monica says and turns back to Chandler "Sweetie I'm gonna go get some coffee." She said and patted his arm. Chandler just nods in reply. I watch as Monica leaves the room quietly before I turn back to Chandler.

"Can you stop scaring us?" I ask as I sit down where Monica once was.

"I wish I could." He says and laughs slightly.

"Well you scared the crap out of me." I say. He smiles sarcastically at me, which I mimic. The room falls silent, luckily it is comfortable silence. That is until I look into Chandler's teary eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"It hurt so much, but I didn't want to lose. I couldn't do that to, Mon, to you, to everyone. I just keep thinking what would have happened if I didn't try to pull him off, or worse if he shot Monica and not me." He says and breaks down.

"Chandler, what you did was amazing. You put yourself in pain for someone else. That's how much you cared." He still wasn't convinced. "Think of it this way. What if you didn't stop him? How would you feel if Mon got and STD, PTSD, she plunged into depression, or got pregnant? You saved Mon from so much pain, I could never ask you to do that." I say, he looks up at me with red eyes. "Trust me Chandler."

"I love you, Rach."

"I love you, too, Chandler."

"Can I tell you something?" He asks.

"Anything." I reply.

"Mon told me that she was in love with me."

"Really?!" I exclaim. "Wow. Well how do you feel?" I ask. I don't think I am prepared for his answer.

"Well to be honest I love her too." He says. My mouth falls open in shock. Two of my most favorite people are dating. Didn't see that coming.

"So you two are an item?" I ask, sometimes you need clarification.

"Yep and as soon as I get out of this hell hole I am taking her out on a romantic date." He says proudly.

"Aw, that's so sweet. You know what is really romantic? Roses, get her roses she loves roses." I say with emphasis. He nods in agreement, honestly Chandler is a romantic. Even though he tries to hide it, it's true. "Have you thought about where you are going to take her?"

"No, but then again we only got together like yesterday, so." He says, he looks so tired. He needs rest.

"Sweetie you look tired, I'm gonna go. Don't worry I'll send in your girlfriend." I say and kiss his hair.

"Thanks Rach. Oh and could you do me a favor and not tell Ross and Phoebe about us?" He asks.

"Ya, but what about Joey?" I ask him.

"He saw us kissing yesterday so he knows already." He replies. I rise from my seat and watch as he falls asleep. Right before I exit I whisper:

"I love you, Chandler."

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one two three

I'll be there

And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

(Count on me, Bruno Mars)

AN: Short I know but I was craving Randler friendship.


	4. The Perfect Kiss

**AN: I own nothing, and thanks for all of the reviews they mean a lot. (BTW we are back to Monica's POV) **

Chandler was released a week ago today after three weeks in the hospital. Not much happened the last week, mostly just couch rest and bed rest. He has been placed under no 'Physical activity's' for the next three weeks. I swear I can't roll my eyes far enough back into my head. Even though I know it is just precaution, I wish we could make the relationship official.

We haven't told Phoebe or Ross yet, we will tell them after our first date, which is today. Chandler said wear something fancy, but I don't know what to wear. Maybe Rachel can help. I leave my bedroom wearing my red robe and walk over to Rachel's bedroom door. I knock softly and hear her say "come in".

"Hey, Rach, I don't know what to wear for my date tonight." I say, gesturing my hands for a dress.

"Oh, well where are you going?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know, he just said wear something fancy." I see Rachel's eyes light up, that's when I now I came to the right person, but then again who else could I go to? I watch as Rachel searches through her closet, I see lots of clothes being thrown around, I fight the urge to clean up as she pulls out a simple red dress that is fitted on the top and flared on the bottom. Its neckline is not at all revealing, and it has a thin black belt around the waist.

"Go try this on." She says and practically throws the dress at me. I walk back over to my room and quickly try the dress on, it looks perfect. I brush the dress slightly before I walk out of my room. In the living room I see Rachel sitting on the couch "Oh, Mon, you look beautiful." I blush slightly. She stares at me for a few moments before turning back to a pair of shoes that are on the couch. "I found the shoes that go with the dress." She says. She hands me the shoes that are just a simple red heel. I step into them and I am done.

"Thanks, Rach." I say and hug her.

"You're welcome." She said and I sniffle against her shoulder. "Mon, don't cry you'll ruin your makeup." She says.

"It's ok I am wearing water proof makeup." I say.

"What's wrong anyway?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say. Only moments later Chandler walks in. He is wearing a navy blue suit, baby blue shirt, and a navy blue tie.

"Hey you." He says as he approaches me.

"Hey you." I say back and kiss him.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Ya just let me find a jacket." I tell him, but I am stopped by his hand on my shoulder.

"Here." He says and takes off his jacket and wraps it around me.

"Thank you." I whisper. "Bye, Rach." I say as we walk out the door. Once we are outside of the apartment I watch him as he stretches out his hand for mine.

"Come baby." He says, and leads me down the stairs. We walk out of the building and hail a cab. He, whispers, the address to the cabbie and we are off. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer, I smile at the gesture. The closer I get to him the more desperate I get for his contact. I feel his hand touch my cheek and I turn to look at him, he leans in and kisses me, and after he breaks the kiss he places his forehead against mine. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you, too." I say back. I lay my head on his shoulder as we ride in silence the rest of the way. Every so often his breathing gets ragged, but the doctor told us to expect that. Guess it's a good thing that they put him under no 'physical activity'.

It takes us about twenty minutes to get to the restaurant. As we pull up my eyes widen slightly. Chandler picked probably the most top rated restaurant in all of New York: Marena. How in the world did he get a reservation here?

As we walk in I admire the beautiful décor. It overlooks the city, the empire state building, the world trade center, and if you tilt your head enough you can see the statue of liberty. "Reservation under the name Bing." Chandler tells the man at the front counter.

"Mr. Bing please follow me." The man said and led us to our table. Somehow Chandler got a seat next to the window looking over the city. I can't believe this is real. "Enjoy." The man after he gave us menus, he then walked away.

"Chandler I can't believe you got reservations here." I tell him, he looks up from his menu and smiles.

"Five star restaurant for a five star girl." He says. I shake my head and laugh at that last comment.

"Hey, did the doctor say anything about alcohol?" I ask him suggestively.

"The doctor said nothing about alcohol." He says.

"Good because I could really use some wine right now." I say.

_Flashback_

_"Mon, before you go back you should know that Chandler has a little bit of depression. He said stuff like 'what if Mon got shot and not me?' or 'what would have happened if I didn't pull the guy off?'" Rachel tells me. Is he regretting it? Does he regret saving me?_

_End of flashback_

"Chandler?" I ask after a few minutes of silence. He looks up at me, his attention fully on me. "Do you regret it?" I ask.

"Regret what?" He asks, suddenly getting confused.

"The shooting? Do you regret it?" I ask. This time he looks away, ashamed. "You do don't you? You wish you didn't pull him off?" I ask, trying my best not to cry.

"Mon, look at me. I don't regret it. Back in the hospital I was in so much pain. I was delusional. I love you. What I did at the coffee house is how I felt, what I felt in the hospital was the drugs talking. Mon, I want you to realize that nothing can change what happened, and what I did is how I feel." He says.

"Ok, thank you." I say and take his hand from across the table. We are interrupted by our waiter coming to the table.

"Hello my name is Marcello, can I interest you in a bottle of our finest wine?" He asks, I will say his Italian accent is very good. I stay quiet as Chandler says yes and the man pours us water, thank god the wine is white and not red.

After the man walks away Chandler turns his attention back to me. "Can I tell you something?" He says, I nod my head before he continues. "I was conscious until the paramedics moved me onto the gurney." He confesses.

"What? But your eyes were closed." I say.

"Ya, I didn't want to see the look on your face. I knew that it would make my heart break even more." He says. "But then I heard you talk while I was on the ventilator and that's when I realized that I had to tell you the same thing. I forced myself to wake up."

"Well I am glad that you did." I say.

As the night went on we talked about happier notes. Not once was the incident brought up again. We both realize that there were things we could have done differently that night, but for now we are just enjoying ourselves.

At the end of the night we both were standing outside of our apartments. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. My hands found his back and I placed them there and began to rub his back. Both of his hands then found my waist. I then brought my hands up to his neck and my fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. The kiss was perfect. It was magic put into one kiss.

As he pulled away he pressed his forehead against mine, hands still on my waist, my hands still on the nape of his neck and he said:

"I can't wait to make love to you.

**AN: Hi, that was really fun to write, also I didn't want to say twin towers, when Monica was describing the restaurant. Because you know it's a sensitive subject.**


	5. Everybody Knows

I sit on my couch, Chandler's arm is draped around me. My knees have been brought to my chest, because for some reason we decided to watch West side story. During sad parts of the movie, I get as close to Chandler as possible. I need to feel secure. When I do, he whispers affectionate things in my ear. I love him so much.

During the movie he decided to pause it. I turn to him confused. That is until I feel his lips on mine. Sometimes he will do this just because, but I'm not one to talk I do it too. During our little make out session, we have to bring it to an abrupt end when we hear the door open and close. We jump apart and see Phoebe staring at us. "Hi, Phoebe."

"So you two just make out whenever?" She asks pointing to the two of us.

"Not exactly, but we are dating." Chandler confesses.

"What?! Oh My God guys that's great. When did it happen?" She exclaims.

"Phoebe, come here." I say and she comes over to sit on the couch. "Ok so it happened when Chandler was in the hospital."

"But that was like three weeks ago." She says.

"We know, it's just we needed to be sure I was ok before we actually started dating." Chandler explains.

"Wow, so does Ross know?" She asks.

"No, but Joey and Rachel do." Chandler says.

"And Phoebe could you not say anything to Ross, we want to tell him ourselves." I say, she nods understanding our reasons.

"You know the more I think about it, Mon, your aura has been very happy lately." Phoebe says.

"What and Chandler's hasn't?" I ask, with just a hint of sarcasm.

"No, Chandler has been in pain, you know from being shot." Phoebe explains.

"Well, Phoebe could you give us some time? We need to figure out a way to tell Ross." Chandler asks.

"Ya, besides I came to look for Joey." Phoebe says and walks towards the door. "Well you two have fun, but not too much fun." She says warningly. After she exits Chandler rolls his eyes and the laughs. I shake my head and bring my lips back to his. I feel his lips travel to my jawline before they are on my neck. I grab at his hair, letting out a slight moan.

"Chan-Chandler we should seriously talk about telling Ross." I say as he continues to kiss my neck. He doesn't stop, which I have no objection to. When he finally does I feel like I have lost something.

"You're right. So how do we tell him?" He asks after he pulls away.

"I don't know…" I want his lips back on my skin. "Oh god just kiss me again." I beg. My wish was accomplished when he brings his lips back to mine. After that perfect kiss we had last night, kissing him has been three times better. Once again his lips find my neck again I whisper: "Baby." With ease he lays me down on the couch. His lips find my lips again and we remain just kissing. That is until…

"Chandler!" We both sit up quickly and face my brother. "What the hell?!" He shouts.

"Ross, calm down." I say calmly.

"Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down?! Chandler was about to finish what that one guy started!" Ross yells. Immediately I see Chandler go pale, but then he is steaming.

"Ross you know I would never hurt Monica like that." He says calmly.

"Then why were you laying on top of her?" He asks gesturing to the couch.

"Ross that was his way of showing how much he loves me." I say.

"What?"

"Ross I love her, ok I love her." Chandler says and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"You two love each other?" He asks.

"Yes, Ross." I say.

"So that was you too about to make love?" Ross asks.

"No that was just making out." Chandler replies.

I let out a small sigh at Chandler's response. Yes that's where we were headed. "Ross, it's possible, that's where we were headed." I say.

"I have to ask. When did this happen?" Ross asks.

"The day I woke up from the coma." Chandler says. I see the look on Ross' face, it's priceless.

"But that was like four weeks ago." Ross says.

"Ya it was, but we wanted to be sure that Chandler was ok before we got into anything." I explain. Even though it's a lie, it's the best excuse that we have.

* * *

Later that night, Phoebe and Rachel decided to have a girls' night. And I know very well what they want to talk about. After Rachel opened the wine, we started girls' night.

"So Mon, how are things with you and Chandler?" Rachel asks.

"Amazing, I never thought I could love someone so much." I say dramatically.

"Really? Well what's it like?" Phoebe asks and takes a drink of wine.

"Well think about the person you have loved the most, like ever." I say and Rachel and Phoebe nod. "Ok now imagine that person is your best friend and it is ten times better." I say.

"Ya I can't." Rachel says.

"Me neither." Phoebe says.

"Well that's how it is with me and Chandler. We know everything about each other. And when he kisses me, I lose myself." I smile at the thought of it. Even the slightest brush of the lips is fantastic.

"Really he's that good of a kisser?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh ya." I reply.

"Hey didn't you go on your first date last night?" Rachel asks.

"Ya, why?" I ask.

"Well? Where did he take you?" Rachel asks.

"Oh this one is good." I say and adjust in my seat. "Well he took me to Marena-"I start but am interrupted by my two friends.

"No!"

"Really?!"

"Ya, it was amazing, and it was so much fun. Then when we came back home, we has the most amazing kiss!" I exclaim.

"Was the kiss romantic?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes. To start he cupped my face in his hands. Then he lightly brushed his lips against mine, but then it became more passionate. And then his hands moved down to the small of my back." A chorus of "oh's" come from my friends. "Then after we broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead against mine and whispered 'I can't wait to make love to you.'"

"Oh Mon!" Rachel exclaims.

"That kiss makes all other kisses look obsolete." Phoebe says.

"You two are truly in love." Rachel says tears in her eyes.

"Yep we are." I say.

"Mon I am so happy for you." Phoebe says and pulls me into a hug. Not long Rachel joins the hug.

* * *

_**AN: I don't own anything, for starters. Second thanks for the reviews. If you have any ideas for this story please, PLEASE, put it in the review. Thanks again :)**_


	6. My Subconscience

"Mon?" I hear someone call. I can't make out who it is, but they are close. I shrug it off and go back to sleep. "Mon?" I hear someone call again. This time I wake up, my eyes open a little and I squint at Chandler, who is propped up on his elbows staring at me.

"What?" I groan, I am tired I don't care.

"You were moaning in your sleep." He says.

"Ok." I say.

"What are you dreaming about?" He asks.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow honey." I say and fall asleep again. Once I do fall asleep my dream picks up where it left off.

{-}

A few hours later, I am woken up yet again by someone shaking me. I shoot up in the bed and stared down at Chandler, who is staring back at me.

"Mon, you were like screaming out for me. What were you dreaming about?" Chandler asks worriedly.

"You." I say simply.

"What do you mean me?" He asks.

I smile and lie back. I slightly squeeze his arm and kiss him. "You." I say again

"Oh?" He asks, seductively.

"Ya, but we can't because it hasn't been a month." I tell him.

"Doctors are always wrong, why can't they be wrong now?" He asks and begins to kiss my neck.

"Who knows?" I reply, my answer makes no sense but I can't concentrate, due to Chandler's lips on my neck.

"What-what if you get hurt?" I asks as Chandler continues to kiss my neck.

"Mon, you already have me all kinds of turned on, so please if we want to stall keep talking." Chandler says, after he stops kissing me.

I decide to shut up so he can work his magic.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm hours later. I look over and realize that Chandler has already woken up. I takes me a few seconds to realize that I have no clothes on. I look around and find Chandler's black and white checkered pajama bottoms and my light pink t shirt. I put them on, and slowly walk out of my room, and see Chandler sitting at the table wearing his boxers and a white t shirt.

"Hey you." I say quietly, aware that Rachel is still sleeping.

"You don't have to be quiet I am sure Rachel didn't mind last night." Chandler says. A slight smile apparent on his face. I laugh slightly before I get myself a cup of coffee. "Hey Mon?" I hear Chandler say.

"Ya sweetie?" I reply.

"Was I good?" He asks.

"Oh god yes! You are defiantly the best I have ever had." I reply. I shudder at thought of his love making.

"Well I am happy about that. You are the best I ever had too." He says.

"Reality is defiantly better than my subconscious." I say and sit next to him at the dining table.

"Hey Mon, you remember Kip, right?" Chandler asks me suddenly.

"Ya…Why?" I ask.

"I don't know I thought I say him the other day." He tells me.

Slowly events from the incident come flooding back. I remember getting a look at the mystery man's face. He had thick eyebrows, blue eyes, sharp jaw bones, and dark brown hair. The attacker….. Was Kip.

"Oh my god." I mutter under my breath.

"What?" Chandler asks.

"It was Kip." I say quietly.

"What do you mean? Who was Kip?" He asks me as I stand up suddenly and begin to pace.

"The man who shot you. The man who almost raped me. The man who forced me to watch blood pour out of you! Was Kip." I explain.

"Honey." He says and grabs my shoulders to stop me from pacing. "How do you know?" He asks.

"I say his face. I know now, but then it was all a blur. The bright blue eyes, sharp jawline, bushy eyebrows, the dark hair. It was him, it was kip.

"Mon, it's ok. He's not in our life." He says and pulls me into his embrace.

"But it's his fault that you were shot, it's his fault that I had to watch you nearly die in my arms." I sob against his chest. I pull away and look up at him, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Hey, it's over, it happened. I love you." He says.

"Chandler, make love to me again, please?" I ask.

"With pleasure." He says and leads me into the bedroom.

* * *

**_AN: Hi, so I own nothing, and I am sorry this chapter is short it's just I need ideas, and school isn't helping! Anyway, I was listening to 'Love me like you do' by Ellie Goulding while writing this and I thought, its time. So please Review! (FYI I have a deep hatred for kip, so.)_**


	7. Depression

**AN: I'm switching the POV to Chandler's for this Chapter and next chapter.**

* * *

They say that after a traumatic event in your life you'll get severe depression. 95% of all trauma patients are diagnosed with moderate to severe depression. Unfortunately I was part of that 95%.

I look down at the bottle of prescription painkillers in my hand. I want to take them, I really do. But Monica. Oh my god Monica! If I overdosed, and died, she'd be so disappointed. I quickly put the bottle back in the medicine cabinet, and grab my razor. I take a deep breath before I gently press it into my skin and the drag it. I stare down at the blood coming out of the fresh wound. Monica will already be disappointed that I have made one cut in my body, she is very protective of me since the incident.

The depression began about three weeks ago, about a week after Monica and I first made love, which by the way, was, and is, amazing. It wasn't like the depression was Monica's fault. It happened one day when I was looking into the mirror. All I saw was a shell, I didn't see Chandler. I saw someone else.

I then turned to the scar that was now on my chest. I didn't blame Mon, I blamed myself. Was I regretting? A little, I realized that either way someone would have gotten hurt. I was being selfish, I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want Mon to get hurt either. I hate Kip. I hate his stupid face. His stupid intentions.

I can't take this anymore. I need to talk to someone. Although I don't want to talk to Monica, or Joey, or any of my friends. I know I will regret this later, but I need to do this.

I quickly walk out of the bathroom and walk into my kitchen. I pick up the receiver of the phone and dial my Mom's number.

"Hey Mom, it's me." I say after I hear her pick up the phone and say hello.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" She asks from the other end.

"Mom, can you come over?" I ask, ignoring her question. My voice is desperate, the child inside of me is desperate to be with his Mother.

"Honey what's going on?"She asks. That's right, we forgot to call her after I got shot.

"I want to be with you Mom, please?" I beg. Tears are now flowing out of my eyes.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I say and she hangs up the phone. I set the receiver back into its cradle, and then lock the door. I don't want anyone to see me like this.

Hours later I hear a knock at the door. I slowly rise from my seat at the kitchen counter and walk towards the door. Before I unlock the door I look out of the peep hole and see my Mom standing outside of my door. I unlock the door and swing it open to face my Mom. In that moment I know I made the right decision calling her. She wastes no time walking into my apartment. I know that I will have to tell her that I was shot, she deserves to know.

I close the door behind her and turn to face her. My bottom lip is trembling, and a tear rolls down my cheek."Oh honey." She says and wipes away the tear. "Chandler what's going on?" She asks. I want to talk, but my voice is paralyzed but the tears that are beginning to flow down my cheeks.

As a child I could never open up to my parents. I would lock away all of my feelings, and conceal them forever. However, this time I need moral support from my Mother. "Sweetie come here." She says, and stretches out her arms to pull me into an hug. I gladly accept the gesture and bury my face in her shoulder. I feel one of her hands stroke my back and the other my hair. "Hey tiger, tell me what's going on." I pull out of her embrace and her hands squeeze my shoulders.

The only person I talk to about the incident is Monica. Not just because she is my girlfriend, but because she was there. No one outside of the friend group knows either. Telling her would make it seem so official. I want to believe that it never happened.

I try to form a sentence but I can't. "Hey, talk to me." She says. Time to play charades. With my right hand I form a gun. "A gun?" She asks, I nod slightly. I then point the gun to my chest, all of the sudden every memory from that night come flooding back. "You shot yourself?" She asks, her face is already full of worry.

"Someone shot me." I say, barley above a whisper. She lets out a sob and claps her hand to her mouth. "It was in the chest." I say which makes her cry even harder. "But, it made me realize just how much I love you, and just how much I love Dad." I say.

"I love you too." She says and pulls me into another hug. Again, I begin to sob into her shoulder. I have never clung to my Mom for support. "You're my son I will always love you." She says. As she pulls away she wipes the tears away from my eyes. "Chandler did they get you any painkillers?" She asks as she continues to wipe away my tears. I nod. "Can you go get them for me?" She asks. She knows me so well, she knows that I want to take them. I walk towards the bathroom as I continue to cry.

After I grab the painkillers out of the cabinet I walk of the bathroom to find my Mom standing outside the door her hand outstretched to take the bottle from me. I hand them to her and she reads the bottle, like a Mom deciding if their kid can have a food from the store. "Its Hydrocodone." I say as she continues to read the bottle.

"Ok here is the plan, I will be staying with your for a while, we are also going to call your dad." She tells me after he puts the medicine in her pocket.

"Fine, but I should tell you Monica might stay over a few nights of the week, and I might also stay at her place." I tell her.

"Why?" She asks. I don't tell my Mom anything anymore do I?!

"Because we are going out, and I love her." I tell my Mom. For the first time since my Mom has arrived she smiles. "I thought that might cheer you up." I tell her.

"Well it did." She says.

"Mom, I really do love you. I am sorry I have never said it before." I say.

"Honey I am just glad that you're are ok." She says.

"Thank your for staying with me, Mom." I say.

"You know I would do anything for your my angel." She says and walks into the kitchen. "Now I want you to call your father." She says handing me the phone.

"Why can't you do it?" I ask, a slight whine came with that.

"Because you need to do this, you had the courage to call me. Your Dad loves your just as much as I love you. Now call him." She instructs.

"Fine." I say and take the phone from her. I dial my father's phone number as remind myself of the cuts on my arm.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad… It's me."

"Chandler? What's wrong? You never call me." My Dad says from the other end.

"Actually it would be better if we talked in person." I say the lump in my throat getting bigger the more I talk.

"Chandler I am very busy, I'm sorry." I hear him say.

It's time to tell them about the suicidal thoughts. "Dad I have been having suicidal thoughts. I have almost died once in the last two mounts, please. I want to be with my Dad." I beg.

"Chandler, what do you mean?"

"Dad, please come to New York. I beg again.

"Ok I'll be there." He says and hangs up.

"Well." My Mom asks.

"He's coming." I say.

"Good we'll will have a long chat." She says.

"Kind of like an intervention?" I ask.

"That's exactly what it is, and I will make sure Monica is here too." She says and begins to walk towards my room. " I hope you don't mind if I borrow your clothes." She says as she walks into my room.

This should be fun…

* * *

**AN: Hi, please review.**


	8. I Am

_AN: Here you go, I tried to incorporate all of your ideas. _

As I nervously await the arrival of my father, I cringe at the thought of telling Monica about my plan to commit suicide. Mom keeps telling me everything will be fine, but how can I be so sure? Monica will be devastated, she wants to help me through everything. When she finds out that I didn't even try to talk to her she will be so upset.

As if the whole Monica situation wasn't bad enough, Dad will be three times worse. He will think that I didn't want to tell him, because it has been two months since the incident. I have pushed him so far away already.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a knock at the door. My head shoots to look at the door. Mom senses my panic so she quickly rushes to the door. I see my father standing outside of the door looking more like a man then a woman.

"Nora, where is my son?" He says and rushes into the apartment.

"It's good to see you too Charles." She says closing the door behind him.

"Mom could you go get Monica?" I ask. She nods, she doesn't leave before shooting a death glare at Dad. I take that to mean 'don't do anything stupid'.

"Chandler, what's going on?" Dad asks.

"About two months ago there was an incident. In that incident," I squeeze my eyes shut before I continue. "I was shot." No! There will be no more tears. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just wasn't ready." I say, for the first time I look into my father's eyes. I don't see anger, I see pity and sorrow. Why isn't he saying anything?

"Well," He says and takes a deep breath. "Wow."

"But the whole thing has made me realize how much I love you. I regret never telling you, but this whole thing has made my defenses work twice as hard." I tell him.

"I love you too." He says and walks up to hug me. After he breaks the hug he tugs at my shoulders and looks into my eyes. "I am so proud of you. Not just because of this because of everything you have done." He says and smiles. Just then Mom walks back in along with Monica…. And all of my other friends? I give my Mom a nasty look, but she mouths 'I tried.'

"Chandler, honey, what's going on?" Monica asks as she runs up to me, pushing some of her hair behind her ear in the processes.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Mom proposed. Everybody made their way to their separate seats, but Monica never left my side. The room was dead silent but that was soon interrupted by Mom slamming something on the counter. I cringe as I see the golden bottle resting on the counter top. "Chandler, why don't you tell everybody what you wanted to do with these pills." She proposed.

I feel Monica's eyes locked on me. I really don't want to tell them. But I guess I have to. "I-uh-I wanted to overdose." I finally admit. I see Monica's reaction first. A sob escapes her mouth and she reaches out to grab the counter top. I then see Joey's reaction. He looks angry, I don't know why. Ross, doesn't look mad, sad, surprised, he just sinks back into her chair. Rachel, oh god, Rachel. After we talked in the hospital we have been closer. But now she looks devastated. Phoebe looks, steaming, just like Joey. Why are they angry?! Dad looks shocked, even though I think he saw it coming. "Look it got painful. I didn't want to be depressed anymore." I finally say.

"So you were just going to give up?! Without even talking to us?!" Joey yells. I bite the inside of my check, so hard that I draw blood.

"I can't do this right now." I say to Mom. She walks over to me and grabs at my trembling arms. I try to break free by she tightens her hold on me.

"Hey! Chandler, no. Calm down its ok." I whimper as I try to get away but she just tightens her grip again. "Chandler listen to me! You can do this, I know you can." So much for no more tears. "Remember I will be right here."

After Mom let's go of me Monica walks up to me. "Why didn't you talk to me?" She asks.

"I thought that you would get mad and then break up with me." I say, tears still flowing down my checks.

"Over something that we could move past? Something that we could fix." She asks. I shrug in reply. I stare into her eyes and I see hurt. I guess that is understandable, I would be hurt if she didn't come talk to me.

"Hold on! That's it? He tried to kill himself!" Joey yells.

"I thought about it! There is a difference between trying and thinking!" I shoot back.

"OK, no yelling." Mom says.

"Do you think that I am that stupid to actually do that?" I ask.

"Why would you even _think _of doing it anyway?" Phoebe asks.

"I am in pain, and I had convinced myself that it was never going to get better, I thought that this was it. I was living with pain." I say pulling Monica a little closer to me.

Nobody reacts they just stare into nothing in shock, except Mom. "Also I feel like you guys sometimes don't really understand what my mind was going through that night." Suddenly all eyes are on me. "I was going through many emotions, one fighting to stay alive, two trying to hear what ever Monica was telling me, and three fight for you guys. Wow it feels good to get that off my chest." I say in one deep breath.

"Chandler what do you mean fight for us?" Rachel asks.

"I knew that if I died that would be like it for you guys hanging out together. Joey wouldn't want to stay in the apartment, or most likely not be able to afford it. Then with Joey gone Phoebe might leave too, because you two have always been close. Ross probably wouldn't leave, he might just separate himself for a while. Rachel would probably realize that this might not be the best option for her, thus leaving just Ross and Monica." I say, I didn't realize the meaning behind my words till I actually said them.

"What about your parents?" Ross asks. Without warning a sob escapes my mouth. I see my parents shoot glances at each other before running up to me and both hugging me at the same time. It isn't long before all of my friends join the hug, putting me in the center.

"Ok this can't be good for my chest." I shudder. After that I feel all of them pull away. "Hey guys can I have a talk with just Monica and my parents?" I ask.

"Ya, we'll be over at your place Mon." Ross says and they all exit.

"Mon there is something that you should know." I say and take a seat at the kitchen counter. I see Monica look at Mom before looking back at me. I roll up my sleeve and show her the scar that now marks my body.

"Did you do that to yourself?" She asks, backing away from me slightly. I nod.

"Baby, I am so sorry." I whisper so only she could hear me.

"No I am sorry, I have been caught up in the moment. I was too stupid to realize that you were hurting." She says and comes around the counter and hugs me.

"Chandler?" I hear Mom say. I look up at her and see her smiling. "You've made me proud." She says and joins the hug. "Charles?" I hear her ask.

"Ya sure why not." He says and joins the hug. I smile up at Monica and lightly press my lips to hers. We break the hug and Monica has her eyes locked onto mine. I watch as she takes my hand and places it on her stomach…

_AN: Hehehehe I know so evil, please review._


	9. Father's Joy

The day that we had an intervention was the day I found out I was pregnant. I was ecstatic, and Chandler was too. Before that the day wasn't so pleasant, in fact it blew before that. I had learned about Chandler's plan to commit suicide and I don't know if was hormones or an actual feeling, but I felt something kill me inside. I thought about the 'what if's'. What would I tell my child? They would come home from school and say: "All the kids are talking about their Daddy's, why don't I have one?" That broke my heart to think that my children would grow up without a father. I practically forced Chandler to go to therapy, which he had no objection to. At least he wanted help.

It was nine months later when _our _daughter was born. We named her Abigail which means: my father's delight. We had her take Chandler's last name and my middle name, Elizabeth. Abigail so far looks exactly like me, but she has Chandler's amazing blue eyes.

The look on Chandler's face when our daughter was born, was something I will never forget. He was in awe, he was happy, he was amazed when the doctor handed her to him in the delivery room.

Now a nine year old, a determined nine year old I must add. She did almost everything in her power to stop us from taking a vacation. She told us to _'Stop with the lovey dovey stuff and start to be parents'. _In our defense Chandler and I have not had a day alone since our eighth year anniversary, so excuse me if we are getting antsy.

The entire car ride to my parents' house was quarreling between Chandler and Abigail. Chandler had to explain to Abigail what it means to have time alone with your wife, _without _children. But Abigail, wouldn't understand. Chandler eventually pulled over the car went to Abigail's suitcase and pulled out her favorite toy, that if she didn't have with her, she would have to entertain herself since that was practically the only toy she owned. He said that if he heard another peep out her about the subject that he would keep the toy until we got home.

When we finally did arrive at my parents' house, Chandler had to physically carry Abigail to my father. I saw Chandler pull the toy out of his pocket and hand it to Abigail, after that she was perfectly fine. After we left, we drove out to Chandler's mom's cabin in the forest.

"Happy ten year anniversary, baby." He tells me after we enter the cabin.

"I love you." I say.

"As. Do. I." He says kissing his way down my face before landing on my lips.

After we break the kiss I stare deeply into his eyes. "So what do you have planned Mr. Bing?" I ask him seductively.

Chandler smiles and out stretches his hand for mine. I gladly take his hand in mine and allow him to lead me to the bedroom. I look around at the beautiful bedroom before my eyes. There are wooden beams running parallel and horizontal on the ceiling. There is a stone fireplace in the left corner of the room, and a built in bench on the right hand side of it. My attention is soon drawn to the king sized bed that Chandler places me on. I smile up at him as he crawls over me and kisses me passionately.

"Does this work for you?" He asks me between kisses. I moan happily in response and he moves down to my neck.

I am a little mad when he stops kissing me, but I soon realize that he is taking off his shirt. The bullet scar is still clearly marking his body. I sit up slightly and place a soft kiss over it. I grab at his arms and pull him close to me. I want him so badly right now.

"Chandler." I whisper, I don't know why I just need to hear his name.

"Ya?" He asks, and pulls me into a sitting position so he can take off my shirt.

"I love you." I whisper and press my forehead against his.

"Then let me love you." He whispers back. When we are together things aren't this emotional, but right now I feel like I could burst into tears.

I feel his lips on my neck again, and I feel like I'm in heaven. I feel him slowly make his way downward before he stops. I look up at him, shocked that he stopped. "I need to be with you. I know I feel it too." He tells me.

"Those are the exact words you said ten years ago." I say surprised that he remembered that he could remember something like that.

"Like I could forget." He tells me softly.

I love him so much it is ridiculous. I remember that year when we weren't together but my feelings were growing for him and fast. Ii tried to convince myself that I didn't love him. But then he got shot and all that went down the drain.

But now I watch him intensely and realize that, that time was so long ago and plays no part in our relationship. The only thing that plays in our relationship is; Love. That's when the tears fall. I love him because he loves me back. I love him because he is the most caring person in the world. I love him because of everything he is and everything he is not.

"Hey." I hear him say. I open my eyes and stare up at him. "I'm here and you've got me." He tells me. I smile and I allow him to continue.

I wake up the next morning in Chandler's arms. I notice that our left hands are linked and draped over my stomach. I smile as I look at the ring on his finger.

It was two years after Abigail was born that we decided to get married. He realized before I did that we were already a family. But with us not being married it was an odd situation. So he took it upon himself to fix that. We had gone out to dinner for our four year anniversary and he had ordered the most expensive campaign that there was. But when the wine glasses were poured Chandler did the most romantic cliché ever. When I wasn't looking he placed the engagement ring in my wine glass. When I finally realized that the ring was there Chandler gave the most Romantic speech ever.

_"Mon, I never thought that the most painful experience of my life would turn out to be the best experience of my life. You're the only thing that kept me alive then, and now. Without you or Abigail, I would be lost. I love you so much, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you the happiest person in the world, even if it means dying for you. Monica will you marry me?" _

By that point I had tears running down my cheeks. Every word he said had deep meaning. And of course I said yes.

It was exactly a year later when we got married. And I couldn't have been happier the moment we shared our first kiss a married couple. I never doubted him when he said that this was forever, because it's not very often when best friends fall in love.

When we got married we had planned it that our wedding anniversary and our first I love you anniversary, was on the same day. So yesterday was really our five year anniversary and our ten year anniversary put into one. And I couldn't have asked for more.

"Morning." I hear him whisper.

"Morning." I whisper back.

"I hope last night met your expectations." He says fiddling our fingers.

"Believe me it was better than my expectations." I tell him.

"Can you believe it has been ten years?" He asks. I turn to face him and notice just how much he has matured in the last ten years.

"No." I say and lightly stroke his cheek. "But they have been the best ten years of my life." I tell him and place my head against his chest. I listen to the steady beat of his heart as we lay together in comfortable silence. "Chandler?" I ask finally breaking the silence.

"Ya?" He replies.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too, babe." He replies and pulls my head up, for a long gentle kiss.

"Hey." I say after we break the kiss. "I know we have talked about having more kids, but when are we going to start trying?" I ask. I don't know why but his eyes go wide and he breaths heavily. "What?" I ask.

"Last night, did we use protection?" He asks and sits up in the bed.

"No." I breathe.

"I'm sorry, Mon." He says quietly. I smile at how cute he looks.

"Why are you sorry? Its ok, we're married. It's not like anyone will judge us." I assure him.

"Ya but I shouldn't have forgot." He looks distraught. I feel so bad for him.

"Honey, if I get pregnant I won't regret a thing." I tell him and latch onto his arm.

"Really because when you had Abigail, you threatened to kill me." He tells me and backs away slightly.

I give him a goofy grin and shrug. "Look we have talked about having more children, what would make this all that bad?" I ask him.

"Nothing I just feel bad that I forgot." He tells me.

"We're just going to have to wait and see. And don't feel bad, honey, I'm not mad." I tell him.

Over the next three months things went back to normal. I went back to work, Chandler went back to work, Abigail went back to school, and I had totally forgot about the whole pregnancy thing.

But today something is different. I had to take the day off of work because I spent the entire morning throwing up. I try to tell myself it's just a bug, but something deep down is telling me something is wrong.

"Mom?" I hear Abigail ask as she enters my bedroom. I smile and gesture for her to come sit on the bed, and she does. "Mom why aren't you at work?" She asks, a worried look on her face.

"I wasn't feeling good today." I tell her. She gives me the famous 'Bing frown'.

"But you haven't been feeling good for the past week." She reminds me.

"I know Abby, but don't worry it will pass." I tell her. "Now go get your homework done, Dad won't be happy if you don't get it done before he gets home." She sighs and climbs off of the bed and walks out the door. I try to think of reasons as to why I have been feeling so bad. Then, then it hits me that I am late. About three months late. I hastily climb out of bed and dash to Abigail's bedroom. "Abby, I need to run an errand, get your shoes." I tell her. I run down the stairs and pull on a pair of flip flops before I run out the door. I wait as Abigail buckles before we go. I try to focus on driving and not the fact that I might be pregnant.

"Mom why are you crying?" Abigail asks. I then touch my cheek, and yup there are the tears.

"Abigail, I can't talk right now." I tell her and drive a little faster to the neighborhood Rite Aid.

After I pull in the parking space I turn to Abigail. "Ok, Abby, you look at the toys I will come find you after I checkout." She nods and we both walk inside.

I walk as fast as I can towards the medicine. I groan in frustration when I can't find the pregnancy tests. When I finally do I sigh in relief. I then hastily walk to the checkout counter. I place the box on the counter and pull out some cash.

"Will this be all…? Monica?" I look up at the man behind the counter and gasp when I see who it is. Kip.

"Yes it is." I say quietly.

"Can I ask why the famous Monica Geller is buying a pregnancy test?" Kip asks.

"It's Monica Bing to you." I say in a harsh tone.

"I know someone with the last name Bing." He says and goes into deep thought.

"How about my husband who you shot ten years ago." I say angrily. I see his face grow pale and he takes a deep breath. "Just let me pay for this so I can leave." I demand.

"Sure thing Mrs. Bing." He says sarcastically.

"Look," I say and pound my hand on the counter. "Just be glad that I am not kicking your ass, because of what you did ten years ago in Central Perk."

"Look I am not going to retaliate because you might be pregnant, but I would if you weren't." Kip says and snares.

"Mom?" I hear Abigail ask from behind me. I turn around and pull her close to me.

"Here you go." Kip says coldly and hands me a small paper bag. I shoot him a death glare and he shoots me the finger. I reply with the friendly finger and me and Abigail leave.

"Mom who was man you were talking to?" Abigail asks once we have left the parking lot.

"That's an old friend of me and Dad's." I say my eyes never leaving the road.

"Why was he being so mean?" She asks.

"The last time we say him was ten years ago, and we didn't leave things on a good basis." I tell her.

"What happened?" Oh crap.

"Sweetie I will tell you when you are older."

"Ok." We spend the rest of the way home in silence. How was I supposed to tell my nine year old daughter that her father was shot?

I pull in the driveway of our house and see that Chandler is already home. He probably is already scared that Abigail and I weren't home when he got home. He also won't be very happy when he finds out that Abigail hasn't finished her homework. It's a house rule that all homework must be done before Daddy gets home.

"Abigail go inside I will be in, in a minute." I tell her. I watch as my daughter skips to the opening and closing it behind her. I wish Kip hadn't been there. He doesn't get that what he did was wrong, and I hate him for that. I plant my face in my hands and sigh. I grab the paper bag off of the passenger seat and get out of the car. I slowly make my way up to the house, but I stop at the front door.

I feel as if Chandler will be mad that I saw kip. Why wouldn't he. I interacted with the man who shot my husband. A tear rolls down my cheek, and I walk into the house. I walk in and Chandler is standing at the door to the front closet. I stop dead in my tracks and look at him. For all I know I could be carrying his baby, and I am upset about something that most likely won't happen.

"Hey where did you go?" He asks me.

"I needed to get something from the drug store." I tell him in full honesty.

"Oh ok. By the way I ordered a pizza because I knew you probably didn't feel like cooking." He tells me.

"Thanks." I say barley above a whisper.

"Do you know if Abby finished her homework?" He asks.

"I don't think so, but I did take her with me so she could be working on it now." I tell him and head towards the kitchen.

"Hey what did you need to by anyway?" He asks.

"Feminine hygiene products." I lie.

"Mon, I know you well enough to know that you are telling a lie. Now seriously what did you buy?" He asks folding his arms. I sigh in defeat and hand him the paper bag. He pulls the test out of the bag and sighs when he finally realizes what it is. "Why were you trying to hide this from me?" He asks, hurt.

"I'm sorry." I say and break down. I feel him wrap his arms around me and I sob into his chest. "I ran into Kip." I tell him.

He pulls away slightly and looks into my eyes. "You what?" He asks.

"Kip. He doesn't seem to regret it nor does he care that I could kick his ass." I shake my head and I feel his eyes burning through me. "He also said that if I wasn't buying a pregnancy test that he would kick my ass."

"What?!" Chandler yells and backs away from me.

"Chandler please don't be mad. I have you that's all that matters." I tell him.

"Ya ok. Now go take that test I would like to know whether or not we are having another child." He says and sits down at the dining table. I take the paper bag in my hand and bolt to the powder room.

After I am done I set a timer for five minutes and head out to the kitchen where Chandler is. He looks mad, I can probably figure out why. "What's wrong?" I ask him as I sit down.

"Kip that's what's wrong. I don't want him to show up and ruin what I have. You and Abby mean so much to me and I just can't stop thinking what if he showed up and finished what he started ten years ago." He sighs.

"Baby that won't happen, because fate is on our side. I know it is." I assure him.

"You know if this comes out positive," He states.

"Then we will have a baby." A smile tugs at my lips.

"Ya, and I will be the happiest man in the world." He says. All of the sudden the doorbell rings, and Chandler gets up to answer it. He comes back a minute later a pizza in his hand.

"I'm not that hungry." I tell him.

"Me neither." He says back. "Abby come get some diner!" Chandler yells. Seconds later Abigail appears from the hallway and runs over to the table.

"Pizza, how did you know?" Abigail asks Chandler.

"Eh." Chandler replies.

"Thank you Daddy." Abigail says after she retrieves her pizza and runs back to her room.

"I don't want to see any grease stains on your bed either!" I yell after her. Then the timer goes off. Me and Chandler stare at each other before we both rise from our seats and walk into the bathroom. "You ready?" I ask him, and he nods. As we both stare down at the white stick that is on the pedestal sink we take deep breaths. I gasp as I a pink plus sign staring back at me.

"We're having a baby." He whispers.

"Ya, we are." I whisper back. I fall into him and he places his hand on my stomach. I cry as he kisses the top of my head.

"I love you." I hear him whisper.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: I thought this was a good stopping point. I tried to tie up all lose ends. It's just that I have dozens of new ideas. I hope you all enjoyed this piece that originated at school due to my boredom. Anyway if you have requests for any stories please put it in a review or PM me. I would gladly write them for you. :)**


End file.
